Memories
by Neko Ninja Hezza
Summary: Sora looks at Riku sadly as the latter charges at him, Namine, and Roxas with his Keyblade raised to attack them. "I'm sorry Riku" Yaoi SoRiku AkuRoku Zemyx Namion Clack. Post KH2 HIATUS
1. Prologue

This is the second story I have written and my first yaoi so I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **Takes place after KH2 A few months after the group get back to the Islands Sora and Namine wipe Riku and Kairi's memories after Organization 13 come back to life but what happens when they regain their memories?

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, and Zexion/Demyx and one sided Sora/Kairi.

It is now currently lunchtime in Destiny High and Sora is currently sitting at lunch with his friends. You might think its Riku and Kairi well if you do than you are dead wrong.

Sora's friends are actually Organization 13. Weird right? Well not really since they came to the island Sora has been hanging out with them. Why? Well because he got to know them and now they are closer then Sora was with Kairi and Riku when they got back to the island.

Well maybe it's also because Kairi and Riku don't remember what happened those past two years. Yeah that's probably it.

Zexion noticing that Sora hasn't said anything decided to say something.

So putting down the book he is currently reading says,"Sora is there anything wrong you're not talking?"

Sora looks over to everyone else and says, "No just thinking about what's been happening since you guys came to the island."

Roxas looks over at Riku and Kairi and sees them looking over at their table. He sighs and looks over at Sora and says "What are you going to do when they regain their memories?"

Sora also looks over to his old best friends and replies, "I don't really know yet Rox, they'll probably be pretty mad at me for awhile."

Namine sees Sora looking sad and says to him, "Well Sora they will eventually remember and you will have to talk to them but remember if you don't want to remember for awhile make sure they don't see or touch anything that will trigger some memories. Ok?"

Sora nods and sighs remembering what happened when his friends found out the Organization was here

_Sora has been hiding the Organization since they came to the island about two weeks ago._

_He knows his friends will find out soon so he has had Namine teach him how to wipe and replace people's memories._

_He decided it will happen sooner or later so he decided to go to the beach with Namine and Roxas today knowing his friends will be there soon._

_He sees Riku and Kairi coming towards him. 'Thank god I hid Rox and Nami in the bushes' he thought_

_Riku comes closer and asks, "Sora why did you ask us to come here so early today?"_

_Sora sighs knowing this is it, he turns toward the bush Roxas and Namine are hiding and calls out, "You guys can come out now."_

_Riku and Kairi give him questioning looks but then their eyes widen when they see Roxas and Namine now standing next to Sora._

_Riku seems to recover first and asks while glaring at the three of them, "Sora what the hell are they doing here?!"_

_Roxas looks at him and says, "What is there a problem with us being here?"_

_Riku who is still glaring at them growls out, "Of course there is you are supposed to be fucking dead!"_

_Kairi who has now recovered looks at them and simply asks her voice shaking, "H-How?"_

_Namine looks at her Somebody and shrugs, "None of really know how or why but we all now know we all have hearts."_

_Kairi looks at Sora and asks, "All? Who else is here Sora?" Sora now glances at Kairi and says, "All of the Organization are here now and I got to know them their not really all that bad all they ever wanted were hearts so now that they have them they won't do anything evil again."_

_Riku now looking confused looks at Sora and asks, "How can you know Sora they might be tricking you and you say you've gotten to know them? How long have they been here Sora?!"_

_Sora winces at how Riku's voice was that last sentence and deciding that he should at least answer that sighs and says, "They've been here about I guess two weeks now. What are you going to do about it Riku?" _

_Riku's eyes narrow and he says while summoning A Way To Dawn, "You want to know what I'm going to do Sora? I'm going to fucking kill them"_

_Riku then starts running towards Roxas and Namine while Kairi tries to stop him._

_Sora looks towards Namine and they both nod take each other's hands when a light surrounds them and it starts to go towards Riku and Kairi. _

_They scream in pain when the light hits them and they both then faint and fall to the ground._

_Sora looks at the two of them and he and the two Nobodies start walking towards Xemnas's place to tell the other member what has happened._

Now over at Riku and Kairi's table they sigh and go back to eating.

Selphie looks over at Sora's table then looks back at Kairi and asks her, "Hey Kairi why doesn't Sora eat or really hang out with us anymore?"

Wakka and Tidus now look over at the two Keyblade Wielders nod wondering why Sora has been hanging around those new weird kids too.

Kairi frowns and looks at her friends and shakes her head saying, "I don't know he hasn't talked to us since those new weird kids have gotten here."

Riku looks over at Sora's table seeing him and some guy Roxas well at least he thinks that is his name laughing and smiling he then says, "Well I have class with one of those guys after lunch so I could ask him if he knows, how 'bout that?"

The others nod and smile when the bell rings and then they throw their lunches away and go to class with Riku thinking what he's going to say to that guy what his name was again, oh yeah Axel that was his name.

When Riku gets to class he sees Axel and goes to sit next to him.

Axel sees Riku and is wondering why he's sitting next to him and thinks, _'Why the hell is Riku sitting next to me maybe he remembered something no that's not possible Sora and Namine would know if he did.'_ He immediately disregarded that thought remembering when Sora regained his memories of Castle Oblivion.

The teacher kept droning on and on about something nobody really cared about.

A few minutes before the bell would ring Riku decided to ask Axel if he knew anything.

"Hey Axel," Riku started.

Axel looks at him and says, "What?"

Riku looks at him again and asks, "Do you um know why Sora hasn't been hanging with me and our other friends anymore?"

Axel smirks and says knowing that what he says will piss Riku off to no end, "Well maybe Sora just doesn't want to hang around you guys anymore knowing his new friends are more fun than his old ones will ever be."

Riku glares at Axel and is about to say something when the bell just decides to ring, _'Damn bell'_ Riku thinks glaring at the pyromaniac and then back at the bell, '_Why the hell did it have to ring now of all times'_

Axel then decides it's a good time to leave smirking at the boy who is still glaring daggers at the clock.

When Riku notices that Axel is gone he gets up leaving, "Damn." He says then he remembers he has P.E with Sora next period and smiles thinking, _'Well Sora maybe now you will tell me what is going on.'_

After Riku gets to P.E and changes he decides to go talk with Sora.

When he gets over to Sora he sees hes with another one of his friends which one was it again?

Oh yeah the one that talks more than Sora did when they used to hang out together.

What was his name again, oh right Demyx.

Riku sees Sora still hasn't put on his shirt and sees he has some small scars on his back and arms.

'_What the hell?!'_ Riku thinks, '_How the hell did he get all those scars?!'_

"Hey Sora," He calls when he gets close enough.

Sora turns around to see Riku and the older boys eyes widen when he sees the scar right where his heart is.

Riku now runs over to Sora and says, "How the hell did you get that scar Sora?!"

Then Riku touches it and his eyes widen then glaze over.

Sora knowing exactly what is happening walks away with Demyx knowing exactly what Riku is seeing.

_Sora pointing the Keyblade at the Keyhole seeing it is not working the dog Goofy says, "It won't work the keyholes not finished yet!"_

_Sora putting his Keyblade says, "What can we do?"_

_Goofy while turning around says, "Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up?"_

_Sora turning around says while touching where his heart says, "I think you're right"_

_Sora looking where the sleeping Kairi says, "If we can free her heart."_

_Now clenching his fist and looking up he says, "But... But How?"_

_Looking back down at the Keyblade on the ground he says, "A Keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts... I wonder."_

_Sora now walking away Goofy says, "Sora..?"_

_Sora has now picked up the Keyblade Goofy seeing what hes going to do yells, "Sora Hold On!"_

_Donald now saying, "Sora Wait!"_

_Sora looking back at the Keyblade in his hands smiles at his friends. He then launches the Keyblade where his heart is makes a light and now coming out of him changes into six hearts and goes somewhere else in the castle they are at._

_While one comes out of him and goes over to Kairi._

_Sora smiling while lights surround him and the Keyhole opening Donald runs over to the falling Sora screaming, "SORA SORA!?"_

_Kairi now getting up seeing Sora slowly falling goes after him after saying, "Sora!"_

_When she gets over to him he disappears and she looks up at the light going upward._

_Donald now screaming, "Sora!!!" He jumps screaming again, "Sora come back Sora!!!"_

_Kairi looking up sadly says, "Sora are you really?"_

_She then clenches her fist where her heart is says getting determined, "No he can't be I won't let him go!"_

Riku now coming back to his senses looks around seeing Sora gone leaves the locker room with one thought going through his head.

'_What the hell was that?!'_

So what do you guys think of my story I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days ok

I hope you enjoyed so now please review.


	2. Regaining Memories

**Thank you everyone who has read this story I didn't think anyone would like it.**

**I checked and no one has reviewed yet. Well the first person to review gets to choose which couple happens first Akuroku or Zemyx. Sora and Riku won't happen until he and Kairi have their memories back.**

**Oh and I forgot to put the disclaimer so here.**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own Kingdom Hearts? If I did there would be a Fangirl Yaoi version.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku looked around to see nobody was there anymore. He sighed wondering what that was all about.

'_Well, I wonder what Kairi will think of this'_

He sighed again thinking that she would probably just call him crazy.

He then left the locker room and try to avoid this mess for right now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What?! You mean you saw that too?" Riku said looking at Kairi like she was crazy. (Which she is.)

"Well yeah I was in class when I just saw that happening. And I don't even remember anything like that happening." Riku is now looking at Kairi very seriously now.

"Do you think we should talk to Sora about this Kai?" Riku looks at Kairi for an answer but she just shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so Riku we should just wait and see what happens." Riku sighs and looks down.

"Ok Kai but what if this does happen again?" Riku says now looking at Kairi again

Kairi shifts around thinking about that. What should they do?

Kairi looks back at Riku and says, "We talk to him about it." Riku looks at her and nods. They now go back to work but not before looking back behind them and see Sora and Namine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sora looks at Namine and they both sigh.

Namine looks at Sora worry shining in her Sapphire eyes and says, "So now what do we do Sora?"

He looks back at her and says, "There's nothing we can do now knowing that they are regaining their memories you know that Nami."

Namine looks down again sighing and saying, "I know Sor I just wish there was something we could do. Once they regain all their lost memories they're going to probably try killing us again."

Sora grabs Namine's hands making her look at him again and he says, "Nami I won't let them hurt you or the others I promise you. Ok?"

Namine smiles at what he says and holds his hands saying, "I know Sora I know you would anything for us."

They both smile and let o of each other's hands so they can get back to work.

They both missed the glare sent at them from the girl sitting in front of them.

But really if looks could kill Sora and Namine would have been dead a long and I mean a _long _time ago.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

To say Kairi was mad that would be an understatement. She was pissed. No she was way beyond pissed.

I mean how could someone come along and steal _her_ Sora.

_Pfft… _Yeah right Kairi in your dreams.

Well now back to the fuming red head.

She was now plotting the Blonde Nobodies death in her head.

_Yeah_ I don't want to know what she's thinking and _I'm_ the one writing this!!

Ok ranting (lets save that for the lets save that for the authors note.) now done lets go to someone else shall we?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roxas looks at his Somebody worriedly.

I mean I would be worried too if one of my best friends who tells me everything (Well Rox maybe he just doesn't want his thoughts looked at for once well that's just me.) has just stopped talking to me for once.

"Sora," Roxas starts, "Is there something wrong?"

Everybody suddenly stops talking (and at the same time too. Damn people do you rehearse this or something?) and looks at Sora.

Sora looks at Roxas and sighs, "Well yeah." Everybody looks at him wanting to know what's going on. After looking at everybody gain he continues, "Well Riku and Kairi are starting to regain their memories."

Everybody looks at him in shock (Well except Namine since she already knows this.) and someone finally has the nerve to say something and that person is… Any guesses? No?

Well it's Axel. "W-What? Are you serious? They're_ already_ regaining their memories?"

Roxas looks at Sora and asks, (Since he can't see the memories since Sora and Namine are the ones who erased their memories.) "What do they remember Sora?"

Sora looks at his Nobody and then the floor again and answers, "They remembered the time I became a Heartless." Everybody winces hearing that. They know that's a _Very_ touchy subject for any of them.

Sora looks at his Nobody friends and says noticing their winces, "But not the part when they saw me as a Heartless or me coming back."

Everybody then sighs thanking Kami that they didn't remember _that_ part.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_Then I'll roast her body above a fire and... and dump the remains in the ocean… Yeah that's good but not good enough…' _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wait a second what the hell are we doing in _her_ head lets go somewhere else…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

While Kairi is plotting the demise of a certain Blonde the silver-haired boy walking home with her was thinking about something less gruesome…

'_What the hell is going on now? First, Sora starts hanging out with some new kids. Then he just starts ignoring us and acting like we DON'T EXCIST!!! And now we are remembering weird things that we don't recall happening.'_

He sighs and looks at Kairi who looks like she wants to kill someone.

(If only you knew Riku if only…)

Riku raises an eyebrow at Kairi and slowly asks her, "Kairi… is something...wrong?"

Kairi looks at Riku with the best death glare she can manage and growls out, "Yes Riku something is wrong! That stupid blonde girl Sora hangs out with was holding hands with Sora!! _My Sora!!"_

Riku feels his heart clench at hearing that… and he has no idea why. (Sure Riku you may not know why but you will soon.)

"Kairi," Riku starts, "I am sure there was a good reason why Sora was holding hands with her and wait which girl was it Larxene or Namine?"

Kairi looks at him as if saying, _'Boy are you crazy?' _but answers, "Namine. Really Riku can you see Sora with Larxene?"

Riku contemplates that. Larxene is well Larxene harsh, cold, mean, and well Bitchy.

Riku nods and then remembers what else Kairi said, "Kairi," he starts, "Sora does not belong to you."

Kairi looks at him and blinks before smirking and stating, "Well Riku everyone knows that Sora belongs with _me_ and no one will get in the way of that not even that blonde _Slut!!!"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back at Xemnas's place Namine sneezed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku just stares at Kairi. He never imagined she would ever say something like that.

"Kairi you don't even know her she just might've been sad and Sora cheered her up. You know how good he is at that."

Kairi nods remembering times when Sora would do anything if it meant good.

They look up to see they're already back at Kairi's house.

Riku looks at the weird mansion next door and asks Kairi, "Hey Kai do you know who just moved in next door?"

Kairi shakes her head. She has been wondering who would live there. I mean they must be crazy rich to live in that house.

They look at the house again when they see the door opening.

They look up in anticipation wanting to see the people who live there.

It is…

….

….

…

Roxas.

Their eyes widen. I would have never expected that if I was them.

And then when they thought that nothing else could surprise them.

Someone comes out after Roxas it is none other than Sora himself.

They decide to hide in the bushes. Well more like it was Kairi who dove in the bushes and dragged Riku with her. Well same diff.

They start arguing quietly but then stop at the same time when they hear Roxas start talking.

"So Sor what are you going to do now?" They hear Roxas ask Sora.

Sora sighs, "I don't know Rox I mean how do you explain to someone that you died and they just remembered it out of nowhere and they don't even Know what was going on." Sora says to his Nobody.

The Nobody sighs and he tells his Somebody, "How 'bout the truth?"

Sora stares at Roxas in shock, "I can't at least not right now. They need to get to know the real you now. I don't want Riku to try and kill you again Roxas."

Roxas looks at his Somebody in shock, "You really do care about all of us don't you Sora?"

Sora looks at his Nobody and nods, "of course I do Roxas you are part of me. You were created because of what I did." Roxas just stares at him.

"Sora," Roxas sighs, "You know that you didn't do anything bad it was Riku who did bad things."

Sora glares at Roxas now and growls out, "He may have done bad things in the past but he became good Roxas." Sora sighs and says more calm now, "I know you don't like him but you can be a little nice now please Roxas."

Roxas sighs, "Ok Sora for you I'll _try_ to be nice to Riku. Key word _try._"

Sora laughs at that for a second and then says to Roxas, "Ok Rox. Oh and did the others tell you that Xemnas will be substituting our Health class tomorrow?"

Roxas laughs and then says, "Oh yeah I forgot about that. And knowing Xemnas he'll keep droning on and on about hearts."

Sora laughs even harder and asks, "Wanna bring our IPods tomorrow?"

Roxas then says, "Oh yeah it's not like he'll be mad at us or anything we've all heard it before anyway."

They both laugh again before going back inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Riku and Kairi just stare. Kairi finally decides to say something, "What do you think they meant by all that Riku?"

Riku shakes his head and says, "I don't know Kairi but Sora said he died. If he did die then he shouldn't be here right?"

Kairi nods and says, "What about him saying Roxas is a part of him, Is that even possible?"

Riku sighs and says, "I don't know Kairi but how did he know what we saw and he said that I tried to kill Roxas."

Kairi sighs and then something that the boys said comes to her head.

"Hey Riku did you hear what they said about having a substitute in Health tomorrow?"

Riku blinks and replies, "Yeah, why?"

"They said they know him and the person that owns the place next doors name is Xemnas. Do you think they live with him?" Kairi says answering Riku.

Riku answers, "Yeah maybe why?" Then realization dawned on him, "You're wondering why he is living there and not home?"

Kairi nods and gets up, "Well let's go!"

Riku blinks looking confused and asks, "Where?"

Kairi laughs a laugh so evil it would scare even Maleficent.

"To Sora's of course we'll ask his parents if he still lives there. So c'mon!"

Riku shakes his head at her and then runs after Kairi when he notices she already left.

'_Well,'_ Riku thinks, _'Things are getting interesting.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well what did you think of this chapter?**

**I included some one-sided SoKai.**

**And I put some Namora so Kairi would get jealous.**

**And I really want to know what you guys thought so review.**

**And remember the first person to review gets to chose between Akuroku and Zemyx.**

**And there will be a memory next chapter.**

**I didn't put one in this one because they found out some things about what is going on.**

**And I wasn't planning on having Kairi remember what Riku remembers.**

**But it just came to me while writing this and is easier for me.**

**So did you like my sense of humor?**

**Tell me if you did or not ok?**

**Good.**

**And remember if no one else has reviewed review so you can chose which couple.**

**Oh and Sora and Riku won't be together 'till Riku and Kairi regain their memories.**

**But that doesn't mean there won't be hints**

**So remember**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Scattered Memories

**Ok I had this chapter written but somehow it got deleted so I had to write it again so sorry for the long wait.**

**And the first couple that happens is…**

**AKUROKU!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: You serious? You think I own Kingdom Hearts? If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic it would be a movie/game.**

**Riku and Kairi**

Riku and Kairi have just arrived at Sora's house.

"Well what do suggest we do now Kairi?" Riku asks clearly annoyed with the red head.

Kairi not catching the clear annoyance in the older islander's voice replies, "This." And she pulls out a key.

Riku just stares at her as she unlocks the door and casually walks in.

"Kairi," he starts, "Where the hell did you get that key?" he now looks at the girl as she walks upstairs.

As they get upstairs Kairi looks at him and says, "Sora lent me his key one time so I could make a copy if I needed him for anything. Really Riku what did you think I do steal it from him?"

Riku just looks at her.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaims, "I cannot believe you! You really think I would steal his key?!" As she finishes saying this they are in front of Sora's bedroom door.

Riku looks at her shocked at her outburst before collecting himself and saying, "Calm down Kai I was kidding." She looks at him before nodding and going into Sora's room.

Riku breathes a sigh of relief before he also walks into the Keyblade Master's room.

They both stand there in the middle of Sora's room completely stunned.

His room was clean for once.

And not just clean I mean spotless.

Usually there would be clothes thrown across the room and the bed so unmade that it looked as if it had never been made.

Instead of that the bed was made so nicely that you could bounce a coin on it. And nothing in the room out of place except a sketchbook on the floor next to the bed.

Kairi confused goes up to the bed and picks up the sketchbook._ 'Whys this here? Sora doesn't draw.'_

After she picks it up she looks at the name on the front and stares in shock.

Riku sensing something was wrong stepped towards Kairi and when he sees the name on the book he also stares in shock.

The name read…

…

…

_Roxas Hikaru_

Riku then grabs the sketchbook out of her hands and leaves the room with Kairi following.

As they are leaving Riku starts talking, "How is this possible?! How can they both have the same last name? Nobody has the same last name on this island unless your family and we know for a fact Sora doesn't have any family besides his parents and little sister!"

Kairi isn't sure whether he is talking to himself or to her but as she decides to answer her phone starts ringing.

_What I thought wasn't mine_

_In the light_

_Wasn't one of a kind_

_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry _

_I couldn't cause_

_I wasn't allowed_

She then answers her phone.

"Hello?" she answers.

"_Hey Kairi its Selphie uh... could you maybe come to my house? I need to tell you something." Selphie answers back._

"Um sure Selph but is it important I'm doing something right now?" Kairi questions.

"_Yeah… Kai it kinda is. Oh and bring Riku too okay?" Selphie hesitantly answers._

Kairi sighs hearing her friend. "Sure we'll be there in 5 minutes okay?"

_Selphie breathes a sigh of relief, "Yeah that's fine bye." She hangs up._

Kairi once again sighs and looks at Riku who is looking at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Riku," she starts, "We need to go over to Selphie's okay?" He looks at her but before he can argue Kairi stops him by saying. "Ri she said it's important so we should go over. And Wakka and Tidus are probably there too so we might as well look at the book with them."

Riku mutters a barely audible "fine" before following the Princess of Heart out of the house.

**Selphie's house**

Luckily for them Selphie lives down the street from Sora.

When they got there Selphie was waiting in front of the house for them. Without saying a word she walked inside with Riku and Kairi following her.

When they walked into the living room they were shocked to see Kairi's adoptive parents, Riku's parents, and Sora's parents and little sister sitting on different pieces of furniture. They both looked around seeing Wakka and Tidus standing against the wall.

Selphie walked over to a chair and sat down before looking at Kairi and Riku.

"So…" Selphie starts, "Did you guys see it too?" Riku and Kairi look at her before Kairi nervously asks, "W-what do you mean?"

Sora's little sister Hezza stands up and then yells, "YOU KNOW WHAT SHES TALKING ABOUT! DID YOU GUYS SEE MY BROTHER DIE TOO!?"

Everybody stares at her shocked by her outburst and then Riku collects himself (again) and replies, "Yeah we saw it too. And we heard Sora and Roxas talking about it earlier."

Hezza somehow becomes happier at that and says, "Oh Roxas knows about this too? So that must mean the whole Organization knows too."

Everybody stares at her confused and then she asks, "What?" Everybody continues to stare at her.

She then seems to get why everybody is looking at her,"Oh you guys don't know about the Organization. Well then I'll tell you about it."

She then proceeds to sit down and explain.

"Well," she starts, "They call themselves Organization XIII. The members are Xemnas the Superior, Xigbar The Freeshooter, Xaldin The Whirlwind Lancer, Vexen The Chilly Academic, Lexaeus The Silent Hero, Zexion The Cloaked Schemer, Saix The Luna Diviner, Axel The Flurry of The Dancing Flames, Demyx The Melodious Nocturne, Luxord The Gambler of Fate, Marluxia The Graceful Assassin, Larxene The Savage Nymph, Roxas The Key of Destiny. And their newest member Sora The Keyblade Master."

Everybody (once again) stares at her shocked.

Sora's mom Hikari looks at her daughter than nervously asks, "Honey how do you know that?"

Hezza looks at her mother before smirking and says, "Well I heard Sora talking to some girl with blonde hair. She looks kind of like Kairi oh and she wears a white dress."

Kairi looks angry no actually more like raging, "Namine. She hangs out with them too."

Everyone suddenly grabbed their heads as Memories flashed through them.

**Memories**

"_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up… yours and mine."_

"_My heart belongs to me!"_

"_Maybe… waiting isn't good enough."_

"_We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about."_

"_We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town."_

"_You make a good Other."_

"…_I defeated a Riku once."_

"_A black coat means Organization XIII."_

"_Sora's in danger because of me…"_

"_If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter."_

"_You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light."_

"_I'm SO FLATTERED!"_

"_My true name…is…"_

"_Why do you have the Keyblade?"_

"_If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories."_

"_He holds half of Sora's power within him."_

"_It's the fate of a Nobody."_

"_No one would miss me."_

"_That's not true… I would."_

"_Let's meet again in the next life."_

"_Who're you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"_

"_To half of Sora, of course."_

"_Sora… You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is… over."_

"_If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."_

"_Darkness conquers all worlds!"_

**Memories**

Everybody looks around before looking at Riku and Kairi.

Tidus for the first time tonight decides to say something, "What the hell was that?"

Kairi looks at the ground before saying, "I remember some things. Like being trapped in a cell and Namine rescuing me. Seeing Sora and Riku again in that one world what was it called…?"

"The World That Never Was." Everybody looks at the owner of that voice Riku.

Everybody looks at him before Tidus speaks up, "What do you guys mean? There are more worlds out there?"

Kairi and Riku nod not looking at anyone.

Everybody looks at them in shock. Before anyone could ask about other worlds Selphie decides to question them about some of the other lines, "What about the other things we heard like 'To half of Sora of course.' And 'It's the fate of a Nobody,'" Everybody else in the room looks at them wanting to know the answers also.

Riku sighs before deciding to answer, "We can't tell you everything. Kairi doesn't know about all of it, but Sora and I maybe even Roxas know more." Kairi looks at him silently telling him to go on.

When suddenly a black portal comes from behind them. They turn around as a figure in a black cloak comes out of the portal.

The cloaked figure now identified as a girl (because of the heels she is wearing) goes up to Riku.

"So," the unidentified girl starts, "Do you hate me for taking a friend away from you?"

Riku stares at the girl in complete shock before stating back to her, "Nah, I guess… I'm just sad." Everybody looks at them in confusion before Kairi breaks the silence with the question everyone has going through their mind. "Riku," she starts, "Who is this?"

Riku ignoring the red head asks the other girl still clearly shocked, "Xion how are you here? You died."

The girl now identified as Xion takes her hood off revealing short black hair that reminds everybody in the room as Kairi when she was fourteen. She opens her eyes revealing what shocked everyone (except Riku) the same exact eyes as Sora.

**Chapter End Read Authors Note It Is Very Important!**

_**So what did you readers think of this chapter?**_

_**I love Xion so I brought her back too.**_

_**And I have decided I want you guys to vote for which person ends up with Namine.**_

_**Oh and I forgot to mention their will be Yuri later on.**_

_**So who should be with Namine?**_

_**Larxene? **_

_**Or **_

_**Xion?**_

_**Your choice I will give you guys until Sunday.**_

_**Now I have to go rehearse my lines for A Christmas Carol.**_

_**If you are wondering who I play I have small parts and I am The Ghost of Christmas Present.**_

_**So remember…**_

_**Vote and Review.**_


	4. FarOff Memories

**Ok so I got a few reviews that want Namion. AKA NaminexXion so this is the pairing that will happen.**

**People please review if you do I will thank you in the A/N and give you cookies.**

**Disclaimer: Really? You think I own Kingdom Hearts? If I did SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and Namion would be canon.**

**Warning: Spoilers for all games…**

**XxX**

_**Selphie's House….**_

Everybody is currently staring at the black haired girl now identified as Xion.

Kairi knowing more about what has happened in the last few years decides to ask what everyone is thinking, "Riku, who is this?" The two in question look at her when suddenly Xion's eyes light up in recognition.

"You must be Kairi," she starts,"I have wanted to meet you for awhile." Kairi stands there looking at the girl confused.

The Princess of Heart demands, "Who are you?!" Xion looks at her before realizing she hasn't introduced herself decides to do exactly this.

But to her surprise Riku decides to do this, "You guys this is Xion, she's the fourteenth member of Organization XIII and before you ask I have no idea why she's here and how she got here."

Xion now glaring daggers at Riku to say, "Thanks_ Riku_, I didn't need you to introduce me and for your information I came here to get _this," _at this she takes Roxas' sketchbook out of Riku's hands, "And I got here the same way the rest of the Nobody's got here."

Hezza looks at them before asking, "What's a Nobody?"

Xion looks at her and then answers, "A Nobody is what I am. And the rest of the Organization like Roxas is Sora's Nobody. Namine is Sora and Kairi's Nobody. And I am a Replica of Sora."

'_Well,' _everybody but Riku, Kairi, and Xion think, _'That doesn't make sense.'_

Riku looks at Xion and says to her, "That doesn't make any sense Xion."

Xion looks at them and then turns to Riku, "Well than you tell them what a Heartless is and about Nobodies."

(You know what I can't think of anything so I'll put a random Memory in.)

_**Memory**_

_Everybody watching this memory noted was on a Stainglass._

_But not just any Stainglass you see this one had Sora in the middle looking asleep and next to him are 4 circles with faces in them. These faces are Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy._

_Also around this picture were crowns not unlike the sleeping figures pendant._

_After everybody looks at this they notice a figure clad in black sitting on the edge of the Stainglass._

_And out of nowhere comes Sora next to the black figure._

"_Hey Roxas." The black clad figure now identified as Roxas looks at the Keyblade Master._

"_Nothing Sora okay? Just drop it already…" He answers hesitantly his voice practically fading by the end._

_Wait. Why are they even discussing this again? It's none of Sora's business anyway!_

_Right?_

_Well… they are practically the same person. So I guess he does kind of have the right to know._

_No! He's his own person it's his business nobody else's!_

_Roxas snaps his attention back to Sora as he hears his answer, "You don't have to tell me Rox. But were worried about you." _

_Wait…_

_Who?_

_Who else is he talking about?_

_That is when he sees the girls next to Sora._

_One has short stark black hair and ocean blue eyes._

_While the other has longer blonde hair and the same ocean blue eyes._

_Xion and Namine._

_The almost identical girls look at him silently pleading for an answer._

_Roxas sighs knowing how upset three of the closest people to him are._

_The other closest person to him being Axel but he's not here is he?_

_No hes gone…_

_Snapping out of his daze he looks at the three people above him and answers screaming while glaring at them, "I'm just sick of this! Sick of being a Nobody! Not having my own Heart! I'm nothing I'm not supposed to exist! I just want to be something I want to exist…" The screaming had turned to whispering by the end of his outburst._

_They all look at him in shock for a moment before understanding shows in their eyes._

_Sora puts his hand on Roxas shoulder seeing Roxas look at him confusion in his sparkling eyes answers, "I'll make all of you real somehow! I promise I won't rest until you guys are real and the other too. I will Rox I swear on our hearts I will." __**(1)**__ Sora looks over at them and sees the faintest smile on his Nobody's face._

_Whispering he says again, "I promise."_

_**Memory End…**_

Everyone looks over at the faintly smiling Xion.

"I remember that," she finally whispers.

She looks at everybody in the room before stating quite happily, "Well that should answer the question to what is a Nobody."

Everybody just continues staring at her like she's insane.

She sighs before once again says in the same happy tone, "What Roxas said. That he wants his own heart. Nobody's aren't supposed to exist. You see Nobody's are created when someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless."

Seeing everyone's (except Riku and Kairi) confused she explains again, "You see a Heartless is what someone becomes when they lose their heart. Like with you saw earlier today, Sora lost his heart to wake Kairi up and became a Heartless. Thus Namine and Roxas were created."

"Let me keep explaining," she starts, "This whole thing started when Riku opened the door to Darkness. The islands were destroyed and Sora looked for Kairi and Riku everywhere. He met Donald Duck and Goofy and started the journey to look for his friends and for Goofy and Donald's lost king."

"He found Riku but he was different. The Darkness seemed to have gotten to him. He found Kairi. You see she lost her heart because she entrusted Sora with it. Plus she doesn't become a Heartless because she is a Princess of Heart and they don't become Heartless. Well Sora ended up traveling to different worlds and found Kairi." Xion stops explaining for a moment to look at them.

"Anyway, Riku and the king got separated from the others and Kairi went back to Destiny Islands."

"But," she starts explain again, "Sora went looking for them and ended up in Castle Oblivion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy met some of the Organization and lost his Memories. He forgot about pretty much everything. Kairi in his Memories was replaced by Namine and the Organization used her to reshape his memories. When he met Namine she told him the truth and he was placed in a pod for a year to regain his Memories."

"While on the underground floors Riku also fought the Organization and tried to overcome the Darkness in his Heart. He eventually left with the king and DiZ. A year later Roxas was in Twilight Town when Axel shows up claiming to be his best friend and other things. Roxas met Namine and found about what was happening while regaining his memories. When he regained enough memories to understand what's going on it was too late"

"Roxas merged with Sora, when Sora woke up he went to different worlds looking for Riku. Eventually Kairi was kidnapped by Axel so he could lure Sora there to see Roxas again. Axel betrayed the Organization to help Sora and ended up fading away. Sora met up with Kairi and Riku in The World That Never Was and he and Riku beat Xemnas and they all went home."

As Xion finishes everybody in the room looks at her shocked. Well everyone but Riku and Kairi.

Well she couldn't blame them; I mean how would you react if you found out all this happened to your friends and family?

Xion was about to say more when her phone went off.

_I couldn't tell you,_

_Why she felt that way._

_She felt it every day,_

_And I couldn't help her._

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_. **(1)**

"Hello?" she answers.

Everybody looks at her out of curiosity.

"_Xion? I can't believe you're here we were worried the spell didn't work." _The worried voice of Roxas reaches her ears.

Xion winced remembering what Sora did to bring them all back. Also seeing as everyone in the room could hear this conversation going on made her twice as worried.

"Roxas how do you now I'm here? I woke up on the beach about an hour ago." Everybody once again looks at Xion in shock.

She hears Roxas sigh before answering in a dejected tone, "_Sora told us that the spell worked and you're here before he fainted."_

Everybody (obviously) hearing looked at Xion who had an honestly shocked expression on her face.

"Roxas what happened to Sky?** (2) **Why did he faint? And has he woken up yet?" She was desperate to know what had happened to one of her best friends.

She heard Roxas sigh and answer (once again) in dejected tone, "_No believe me it was worse when the rest of us came, he was out for days."_

Xion wasn't surprised when Sora was unconscious they were talking about what Sora was going to do about Riku and Kairi. It was actually her idea to erase their Memories.

A part of her knew the only reason she suggested that at first was to get back at what Riku did during her time in the Organization.

She was mad at him for interfering with their non-existent lives.

She now looked at everybody's faces to see their reactions.

Sora's parents looked like they were about to cry.

Riku's parents were looking at their son worried.

Kairi's adoptive family doing the same.

Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka looked shocked to say the least and Xion could see that Selphie had tears sparkling in her eyes.

Hezza had silent tears streaming down her face and had a blank expression on her face.

Kairi also had tears streaming down her face worried about her best friend.

Riku looked worried, shocked, and you could see anger flashing in his eyes.

Xion was very observant even in the Organization. She could see the way Axel looked at Roxas. She wondered why Axel hasn't tried asking out the blonde yet. Well later she would have to help him, maybe Namine would help too. She knew about those yaoi she drew.

Well anyway (lets discuss Namine's yaoi collection later) she could see the way Riku looked at Sora in the Memories from when they first came back to the island. **(3)**

She sighs before saying to Roxas "Well he will wake up eventually and I should be there. So I'll be there in soon. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything else.

She faced everyone in the room "Well what do you want to know?"

**XxX**

**Okay chapter done I'm sorry about how long it took. I'll be starting the next one after school tomorrow.**

**Nobody's Home by: Avril Lavigne. This song fits he perfectly and I got the idea when I saw a video of Xion with that song.**

**Xion sometimes calls Sora Sky and Namine Waves later on.**

**Xion could see any Memories of Sora's when in his heart.**

**Okay I have questions for you all**

**Have you guys seen the KH Ultimate Team Ups on YouTube? If not you should.**

**Have you ever gotten your friends obsessed with something? I have I got my best friend obsessed with Death Note.**

**Do you guys like Anime? If so tell me the ones you like please? My favorites actually are Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist, Code Geass, Bleach, and Naruto. (in order)**


	5. Forgotten Memories

**Hello all and welcome back for the next chapter of Memories.**

**I just got home from school about 10 minutes ago and right now it is 4:27.**

**I would get home at 1 if it wasn't for my 7****th**** period theater class.**

**Oh and this is the Namion chapter.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I sadly do not. I do have copies of the second volume of Chain of Memories manga. The Chain of Memories game. The KH 358/2 Days game and the KH2 game. And some fan art my friend drew for me.**

**Warning: Spoilers for 358/2 Days.**

_**XxX**_

_**Selphie's house**_

"_So what do you want to know?"_

_Everybody looks at each other before Kairi comes up and asks "Roxas mentioned a spell what is that about?"_

_Xion looks at her then sighs and looks at the ground "Well Sora was researching for a way to bring the Nobodies back."_

_She sighs and looks at them "Sora found in one of the spell books he got from Merlin a spell_ that would bring us back."

They all look at her before Riku brings up the topic Xion dreaded "Well than why did Sora erase our Memories? He should have known us better than that."

Xion smiles before answering quietly "Just as I thought you don't have all of your Memories back. You don't remember attacking Sora, Roxas, and Namine."

Riku stares at her in shock "I would never do that you must be lying! You have to be…"

Xion sighs before looking in shock as everybody clutches their heads pain washing through them.

**XxX**

_**Memories**_

_Sora, Roxas, and Namine being attacked by Riku on the beach._

_Sora and Riku on a dark beach the former reading a letter._

_A sleeping Sora in a pod with Roxas sadly looking at him._

_Sora and Riku falling from the sky and landing in the ocean._

_Sora and Kairi looking at each other before changing into Roxas and Namine._

_Sora and Xion speaking on the Sora stain glass._

_Axel fading away with Sora kneeling next to him._

_Sora and Riku fighting Xemnas._

_Xion dying in Roxas's arms._

_Riku and Roxas fighting in the Dark City below the Castle That Never Was._

_Axel, Xion, and Roxas eating sea salt ice cream on top of the clock tower._

_Axel and Xion in front of the Haunted Mansion in Twilight Town._

_Xion attacking Roxas in Twilight Town with Axel interfering._

_Sora and Namine on Destiny Island._

_Sora kissing Namine before going into the pod. __**(1)**_

_Roxas leaving the Organization as Axel watches him from the sidelines._

**Memories**

**XxX**

Everybody looks at each other all noticing that this time instead of just words this time they only got visual not audio.

Xion continues to look at them strangely.

"Eh? What's wrong with you guys?"

They all look at her as she says this. They finally realized that the Memories were over.

Xion sighs "Well I have to go now. I'm going to talk to Sora when he wakes up so he can talk to you all about this."

They all watch as she steps through a dark portal.

**XxX**

_**Organization XIII home.**_

Roxas looks up as he sees Xion come through a dark portal.

He gets up and hugs her she looks confused but relaxes and hugs him back.

"Xion" he says "I missed you so much."

Xion looks up to one of her best friends then turns around when she hears the door open.

"Namine Axel!" she exclaims as she sees the figures in the door way. She runs over to them and hugs them both. "I missed you both so much."

The two mentioned look at Xion in shock. Sora and Roxas didn't tell them she was back yet.

"Xion" Namine starts "Let's go see the other members they will be so happy when they see you."

They all leave the room and go into the main room where they see all the members sitting down or standing around talking.

Zexion and Demyx were sitting on one of the couches. The latter trying to get the former to look up from the book he was currently engrossed in.

Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord playing a game of poker on the floor in front of one of the couches.

On the couch behind the three playing poker were Larxene, Marluxia, and Lexaeus.

Marluxia and Larxene were currently talking about their hair (ok that's weird.) And Lexaeus is glaring daggers at Demyx for talking to Zexion.

…_Oh_ god not another love triangle!!!

In the back Saix, Xemnas, and Vexen were discussing this new house and how it looked so much like the castle back in The World That Never Was.

When everyone saw the other four members walk in they stared speechless. The Demyx broke the awkward moment by Jumping up dragging Zexion with him to see their friend that returned.

"Xion! We missed you! Even Zexy did even if he won't admit to it." Demyx says as he tackles Xion into a hug.

Zexion glares at Demyx before saying to number XIV "Pleasure to see you again XIV"

Xion laughs as Demyx pulls away from her to glare at the Schemer.

"Zexion" starts the girl "Don't call me by my number were Friends okay?"

Zexion stares blankly at the girl before saying a small smile on his face "Alright… Xion"

Demyx looks shocked seeing that Zexion is _smiling_ and said her name. He never smiles and never has said any of their names before.

"Hey! Zexy why don't you ever say my name? Huh?!" Zexion looks at Demyx amused as he says this.

Xion looks at Demyx and than Zexion and smirks.

_Oh_ this was juicy another yaoi couple her and Namine could get together.

This is so her day!

I mean you can totally see Demyx is into Zexion! How could you not see that they are meant to be together?

She would just have to get rid of Lexaeus first.

Speaking of yaoi she really needs to talk to Namine now.

"Um Namine can I talk to you in private?"

Namine looks at her smiles and nods "Everyone I'm going to take Xion to see Sora now bye!"

They leave the room and go into Namine's room and sit on her bed and waits for Xion to say something.

"Well Namine I've been thinking you can see the way Axel is into Roxas right?"

Namine nods and looks at her best friend/crush.

"Well I was thinking since Roxas is so clueless and Axel probably won't make a move on him so we should get them together."

Namine smiles and says "You know we should. And Demyx and Zexion too. Oh and Sora and Riku."

Xion looks at her smiles and says "I was thinking the same exact thing."

Namine looks at Xion and shyly smiles up at her as she thought _'I like Xion I wonder if she likes me too. Well I'll never know if I don't try right?'_

"Xion?" Xion looks at Namine "I was wondering since we're going to do this and all. Well do you like anyone?"

Xion looks at Namine blushing and says "Well I-I like you Namine."

Namine looks at Xion and stands up walks over to Xion and hugs her.

"Xion I like you too. I really do." With that she kisses Xion on the cheek.

Xion stares at her before smiling and hugging her back.

"So" Namine starts "Are we together now?"

Xion looks at her before saying "If you want to be"

Namine smiles before leaving the room and going down the hallway to the door that says 'XVI'

Namine walks in with Xion following. They see Sora lying down on the bed wearing what all the other members wear under their coat. A black shirt and black jeans.

Everyone wears this but Namine who wears her white dress.

"He should wake up soon and when that happens I need to talk to you all about something I did."

Namine looks up at her girlfriend confused before they hear a groan coming from the bed.

They look down to see identical sapphire eyes looking up at them.

**XxX**

**Chapter done yay!**

**I would like to thank Nekotsubasa and Naruhinagirl94 for reviewing.**

**Virtual cookies and hugs for both of you.**

**I was looking at my first story Crush earlier and saw that it had the same number of reviews as this story even though that story only has one chapter and I believe that story sucks.**

**I saw a video that was from the manga and showed Sora kissing Namine.**

**I'm a Namora fan so I included that.**

**Okay question time**

**How should Namine and Xion get Axel Roxas, Sora Riku, Demyx and Zexion get together?**

**I need ideas please help me!**

**Please Review! **


	6. Awakening Memories

**Hello people! I have decided on a few new couples for this story. One is a Birth By Sleep pairing and I have to ask which one you guys would like more. Hayner and Olette or Hayner and Seifer? The other two are Final Fantasy pairings. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts would I have put all those SoKai moments? No I didn't think so.**

**This chapter is when things start to get interesting.**

**XxX**

Xion nervously looks at her girlfriend as the two of them Sora and Roxas leave. Xion explained to everyone what happened back at Selphie's house after Sora woke up. They weren't mad at her they knew it would happen eventually.

Sora was actually relieved that he didn't have to tell them himself. Namine as always understood why she did it and decided to go with her. They all decided to go back to the others and talk to them.

Sora was worried they would yell at him for erasing their Memories. What they didn't know is that he had to do it for another person that only Roxas knows about.

**Roxas POV**

I'm really worried about Sora.

He's like a brother to me so that shouldn't be a surprise but this whole bringing us back thing is so hard on him. No one else can see how tired Sora is. He worked on this since he got back from his journey.

He still talks to people from his journey like Ariel, Mulan, Belle, Aladdin, Rikku, and Yuffie.

Yuffie told him that Cloud found a spell book that can bring people back from the dead. We all know it works because Cloud brought back his best friend that died years ago.

Yuffie also told Sora that it takes a lot of magic and concentration. Sora and Cloud both lost weeks of sleep from studying this spell.

The reason Sora used it at first was for me and…

Ventus.

Ventus (also known as Ven) was a keyblade wielder from ten years ago. Along with Terra and Aqua he searched for their master but each one of them had something tragic happen to them.

Aqua is somewhere in the Realm of Darkness.

Master Xehanort took control of Terra and tried to create Kingdom Hearts.

Ven's heart was once again shattered and made its way back to Sora.

Sora and Ven shared a heart at one point in time and that is why I look like him and Sora looks like Vanitas.

I find it pretty ironic that Vanitas is Ven's Darkness and I'm Sora's.

I wonder what Terra and Aqua would do if they saw Sora. They would probably attack him on the spot. I chuckle imagining that happening.

**Roxas…**

I hear that voice in my head and look over at my Other.

Just because I'm not in his heart anymore doesn't mean I can't talk to him like this. I'm the only one who can though since Xion is not a real Nobody and Namine can control his Memories, and I talk to him.

_**Sora do you know if Ven came back?**_

He mentally sighs and replies

**Yeah he's back I just don't know where he is right now. Probably Castle Oblivion since that's where Aqua left his body.**

Now that I think about it Sora's probably right. He usually is.

_**Sora you should try and talk to him he probably has a connection with you since you shared a heart for ten years.**_

I look over at Sora and can just tell that this is hard on him. I wonder how Cloud did with this. From what I've heard about him from Sora is that he's strong but he doesn't know much about him.

**You know what Roxas you're probably right I'll try now.**

That's Sora being optimistic when there's obviously something wrong.

I love Sora like a brother but he can really make me mad sometimes. Xion told me that we're like twins. We can tell what the other is feeling. That's why Sora decided to bring us back. I was sad. That's the only reason.

That baka always thinking of others and not even taking proper care of himself. He needs to be selfish once in a while.

Then maybe everything wouldn't be so hard for him.

**Sora POV**

Roxas is right I need to contact Ventus.

**Ven are you there it's Sora.**

As I wait for a reply I decide to see what the others are up to. I see Namine and Xion holding hands and talking. Axel is flirting with Roxas as usual. I don't think Roxas is paying any attention to him which will just make Axel try harder.

_Hey Sora. I'm on my way to Destiny Islands. Did you bring me back? I woke up in a white castle do you know what it was?_

I was right Ven did wake up at Castle Oblivion and he's on his way here perfect.

**Yeah I brought you back and that castle you woke up in is Castle Oblivion. Aqua created it and left your body there.**

I feel sadness wash over me. Probably Ven. Finding out that one of his best friends leaving you can make you feel horrible. I should know.

_I'm about to land on Destiny Islands meet me at the beach ok Sky?_

Oh kami now even Ven starts calling me Sky.

**Ok Ven I'll be there in a minute.**

I look over and see Roxas now talking with Axel I hate to have to stop them.

"Rox come with me we're going down to the beach."

He looks over at me and I see what he is silently asking. I nod and we both run out of the house towards the beach.

**Riku POV**

After regaining our Memories and Xion leaving Kairi and I decide to go to the beach.

There's one thing I don't understand and that is why Sora would erase our memories and not talk to us about this.

That's it I need to talk to Sora right now. I take out my phone and dial the number I know by heart.

_Born into Nixon I was raised in hell_

_A welfare child where the teamsters dwelled_

_The last one born the first one to run_

_My town was blind from refinery sun_

_My generation is zero_

_I never made it as a working class hero_

_21__st__ century breakdown_

Kairi and I look towards the trees behind us to see Sora and Roxas running out and Sora answering his phone.

"Konichiwa Sora korede." *

Ok what the hell did he just say?!

"Hey Sora its Riku."

"Oh hey Riku I'm kind of bust right now can I call you back?" He says in a flat tone.

Sora why can't you tell me what's wrong?

"No Sora I need to talk to you. Now."

"Fine where are you?" He says angrily.

Ok it's a very bad thing to make Sora angry. I learned that during one of our sparing matches after we came back to the Islands. I told him he was getting slower and the next thing I know I was waking up at Kairi's house with a broken nose.

"Sora I can see you and Roxas from where I'm at."

Sora turns around sees me and Kairi and glares at us.

He tells Roxas to stop and they walk towards us. Neither of them is talking but it seems like they're communicating in some way.

They finally are in front of us and none of us talk. It finally seems that Sora is sick of the silence and bites out "Ok I'm here Riku now what the hell do you want?!"

"Sora!" Kairi shouts and goes up to Sora and yells "We are worried about you and want to know why you won't tell us a fucking thing!"

Wow… go Kairi.

"Kairi I can't tell you this is between me and Roxas."

Sora has always told us everything but now that Roxas is here it's like he has a new best friend.

"Sora." Everyone looks towards Roxas and he says "C'mon we don't need to deal with this right now we need to go wait for Ven."

Wait who the hell is Ven? Another secret Sora is keeping from us. Why can't he tell us anything anymore? It makes me so mad.

"Sora! Is that you?" We all look towards that voice and see a person who looks just like Roxas just with different clothes.

"Ven!"

**XxX**

**Castle Oblivion Normal POV**

A girl about sixteen with short blue hair and matching eyes is frantically looking for something when a boy about the same age with brown spiky hair and also has striking blue eyes comes over and says.

"Aqua I don't think he's here we should check some other worlds."

Aqua sighs and looks over at her friend and says "Alright but what world should we go to?"

Terra smiles and says leaving the castle with Aqua in tow "Destiny Islands."

**XxX**

**Destiny Islands Ven's POV**

Wow Destiny Islands is still so beautiful and now I get to see Sora again. But I just can't help but think of Terra and Aqua. I miss them so much I wish they were here.

Sora and another boy who looks like me come up to me and hug me.

"Ven I'm so glad the spell worked and you're here its great. Oh yeah I want you to meet my Nobody and best friend Roxas."

Oh so that's why he looks like me and why Sora looks like Vanitas.

I smile and say "It's great to see you too Sora and nice to meet you Roxas."

Roxas smiles at me and says "Great to finally meet you too Ven."

I look around the beach and I see two people behind us. One's a girl with red hair and the other is a boy with long silver hair.

"Hey Sora who are they?" Sora looks over at the two and says.

"Oh those are my friends Riku and Kairi."

I smile at them and say "Nice to meet you I'm Ventus."

They just look at me and walk away from the beach. That was rude but oh well I wonder where Aqua and Terra are I miss them so much.

"Ventus!"

No way that voice. I turn around and see Aqua and Terra running over to me.

They're here I can't believe it they're actually here I could cry.

Aqua gets over to me first and hugs the life out of me. Terra gets over to us and says to Aqua "Aqua I don't think he can breathe."

Aqua thankfully let go of him and for the first time seems to notice the people behind me.

"Hey Aqua Terra it's great to see you again and these are my friends Sora and Roxas."

Terra looks at them and sees the resemblance between us.

"Ven why does he look like you and why does he look like Vanitas?"

Aqua looks at Sora and says "I know you! I met you here years ago didn't I?"

Sora smiles at Aqua and says with a smile on his face "Yeah we met here about ten years ago. And the reason why I look like Vanitas and why Roxas looks like Ven is simple. I shared a heart with Ven for ten years and Roxas is my Nobody."

They both stare at him and look at me and Roxas. Terra speaks up.

"But then how are you here? A Nobody and their Somebody can't exist at the same time."

I look at Sora I didn't even know how he did it. All I know is that he used a spell to bring us here.

"Well I used a spell from a special spell book my friend Yuffie sent me. One of her friends was able to bring back a friend that died a few years ago and I decided to try it and see if I could bring Roxas and Ven back."

I look at him and say "Well how did you know it was going to work on us? Bringing back a friend that died years ago is one thing but bringing back a Nobody and someone in your heart is another thing."

Sora looks over at me and says "Well I had to change the spell a bit to bring you guys back."

"Sora!" We all look towards the voice and see a girl with short black hair carrying what looks like a giant shuriken.

"Yuffie what are you doing here?" Oh so this is the Yuffie that sent Sora the spell book.

"Well Cloud found out that I took the spell book and he wanted it back but I told him that I sent it to you and he made me come here to get it back from you."

"Well did anyone else come with you?"

"Yeah Cloud and his boyfriend Zack."

"Zack? Is that who he brought back?"

"Yeah he died a few years ago and that's when Cloud got all depressed."

"How was Cloud before that happened?"

"He was actually fun can you believe that?"

"No I can't does Zack have to do with why Cloud hates Sephiroth?"

"Yeah he does but I can't tell you about that it's personal."

"Hey where are they? I don't see them anywhere."

Yuffie looks around and seeing no one there turns back to Sora and says "Huh they were right behind me. I wonder where they went."

"Yuffie there you are we were looking for you."

I look behind Yuffie and see a guy with blonde spiky hair and another guy with long black spiky hair. No way is that…?

"Zack!" Me Terra and Aqua yell at the same time.

Zack looks aver at us smiles and comes up to us.

"Ven, Terra, Aqua it's great to see you again!"

**Kairi's house Kairi POV**

After me and Riku left we went over to my house to hang out with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Selphie is looking at me right now. No doubt she can see how sad I am. She is my best friend. Well after hearing what Sora said earlier makes me sad but I can tell I'm not as sad as Riku.

Sora and Riku have been best friends for years and now Roxas took his place. If Selphie got a new best friend I would probably fell the same way.

"Kairi" I look over at Tidus "What exactly happened after you guys left Selphie's house? Is it about finding out what he did to you? If it is I think you should forgive him. He must have a good reason."

"He's right Kairi." I look over at the window and see Yuffie sitting on the windowsill. How did she get here? Well she is a ninja…

"Sora is the least selfish person I know. He wouldn't do anything without a good reason. I ran into him on the beach and he explained the whole Nobody and erasing your Memories thing to me. He has a good reason Kairi."

I get up and walk towards Yuffie "Well what reason does he have to erase our Memories for some Nobodies? He could have just explained to us what is going on."

Yuffie just sadly shakes her head "He told me what he did. Believe me Cloud almost killed Sora when he found out."

Cloud is here too? Well why would he try to kill Sora?

Selphie speaks up now "What did Sora do?"

Yuffie look over at her and says "It's my fault I should've never sent Sora that spell book. He used a spell in it that can bring people back from the dead. Cloud used it to bring back his friend that died a few years ago. There is a cost to bringing someone back though. You lose a piece of your heart for every person you bring back. Sora knew if you guys knew about it you would kill him."

He loses a piece of his heart for each person he brings back. Well it can't be that serious can it? It matters on how many people he brought back.

"Yuffie" Riku shakily speaks up "How many people did Sora bring back?"

Yuffie sadly looks at Riku and then at the ground "It wouldn't be as serious if he brought back normal people. But no he had to bring back Nobodies and someone that he was already sharing a heart with."

"Yuffie" I'm not shocked at how my voice cracks "How many people?"

She looks at the ground again.

"Sixteen."

**XxX**

**Ok my longest chapter done. Yay.**

**Yes now there are Final Fantasy characters. And if you're wondering why Sora would talk to Rikku well it's because I think he would get along with her better than Yuna.**

**And yes I love Clack so I brought in that pairing. And if you're wondering what the Birth By Sleep pairing is you'll have to wait but I would like to know who you guys think it is.**

**Sayonara,**

**Neko Ninja Hezza**


End file.
